


Stop watching me (not)

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Steter Short Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes the pack on a bonding vacation and Stiles is... well. Bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop watching me (not)

**Author's Note:**

> For the stop_drop_howl 24hours porn challenge on LJ.  
> Prompt was "Take a hike". So, the first thing I did, was to google what this even means. Because I was sure it didn’t mean hiking in the literal sense. But, uh... it ended in this, so... whatever
> 
> Not beta-read because of the time limit!

Stiles wasn’t jealous. He _wasn’t_. He didn’t want to join the pack on their little bonding experience. Going camping was never his strong suit anyway. So no, he wasn’t jealous that Derek had taken the pack, including Scott, on a hiking trip some hours away.

He was just _bored out of his fucking mind_.

Lydia had made it clear that she wasn’t available this weekend, Danny was off to visit Jackson in Starling City (and Stiles still didn’t really get what was up with Jackson; from what he’d heard, the blond lived like a criminal now) which meant that Stiles had to spend two days and three nights all on his own.

He sighed as he looked through his movie collection. He wasn’t really in the mood for anything right now, not even The Dark Knight could tempt him.

 

Two hours and various different tries in finding something to keep his attention for longer than a few minutes later he gave up.

He took his laptop to bed and arranged everything in a way, that he could see the screen without craning his neck too much before he took off his clothes.

No werewolves in town meant he could leave the window open, let a nice breeze in, and still lie completely naked on the bed without fearing uninvited guests. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

Stiles was halfway into the video, one hand moving slowly up and down his cock, as he inserted a second finger in his generously slicked asshole.

He’d only recently dared to start experimenting with fingering himself and still used way too much lube and didn’t try more than two fingers but _damn_ , it felt good.

He was panting loudly, only barely hearing the noise coming from the video, and his eyes were closed.

So it was no wonder he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until his visitor spoke to him.

“Well, this is a sight to behold.”

With a scream, Stiles, his fingers still in his hole, grabbed for the discarded blanket, throwing it over himself, before he even opened his eyes, staring at Peter in absolute horror.

“ _What the hell?!”_ he screamed, pulling his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound. “What – how – why are you here? Get the fuck out, you fucking pervert!”

Peter only grinned at him and sat down at the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Stiles’.

“But I just got here,” he answered, fake-pouting. “I didn’t know you were... busy, or I would have called ahead.”

Stiles felt dizzy, his face was burning and his erection didn’t even have the grace to go down as fast as it should. “Bullshit,” he bit out. “You are a fucking werewolf. You probably... Oh god.” He closed his eyes. “You probably heard me from down the street.”

“Smelt you, too,” Peter agreed. “I have to say, it was quite exciting.”

Stiles stared at him again, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at those words. But he knew, as he saw Peter’s grin widen, that the werewolf had noticed the spike in his heartbeat.

“Get out,” Stiles whispered. “Why are you even here? You should be out with Derek and everyone else.”

Peter shrugged and started taking off his jacket. “I’m a bit old for camping,” he answered calmly. “And someone needed to keep you company, right, Stiles?”

He looked at the laptop and lifted an eyebrow. “Though I can see you can keep yourself occupied very easily.”

Stiles followed his gaze and blushed again as he realized what the screen was showing. He moved a hand to slam it shut but Peter’s voice stop him.

“Leave it,” the man ordered and Stiles froze. Peter studied the video. It showed a young man lying on a bed, his hands tied to the headboard. His legs were spread and a vibrating dildo was pushed in and out of his ass by a second, older man, who jerked himself slowly.

Peter didn’t speak until the end of the video, after both men had come onto the younger, their cum mixing on his body.

“So this is what you like,” Peter stated, not even pretending to turning it into a question.

Stiles swallowed thickly. “It’s just a video,” he tried to defend himself. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Peter made a disapproving sound. “You should now better than to lie to me by now,” he said calmly and closed the laptop, putting it on the ground before turning back to Stiles. “You want to have that done to you?”

Stiles shivered. “Please, just get out,” he pleaded. “What do you even _want_ from me?”

Peter’s eyes flashed and he smirked. “Oh, Stiles,” he purred. “So many things...” He gripped the blanket. “Right now, I want this off. What do you say?”

Stiles’ vision went white for a second. He knew he should order Peter out again – for some reason, he knew that the other man wouldn’t really hurt him, he was sure of that – but he couldn’t form the words. Instead, without really thinking about it, he let go of the blanket.

Peter smiled and pulled until Stiles was lying bare on the bed again. He shifted to cover himself but stopped when Peter shook his head.

“Hands to your side,” he ordered. “Spread your legs. I want to see you, Stiles.”

Trembling, Stiles did as he was told.

“Good boy,” Peter murmured and the words went right to Stiles’ cock, making it twitch again. By now he was back to full hardness and even though he was embarrassed beyond belief, Stiles didn’t look away from Peter, whose eyes raked up and down his body.

“You grew into yourself,” the werewolf said appraisingly. “You look positively edible like this.” His eyes met Stiles’. “Would you like me to eat you, my good boy?”

Stiles couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

Peter put a hand on his ankle, circling it and squeezing. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered, not daring to close his eyes even though he wanted to. “Please, I... I want you to d-devour me. Please.”

Peter growled and his eyes flashed again but Stiles knew that it wasn’t out of anger.

“Such a good boy,” the man said and released Stiles’ ankle. “So good for me...” He looked for a bit longer before he spoke again. “Grab the headboard with one hand and push your fingers back inside you with the other,” he ordered.

Stiles took a deep breath and did as he was told without saying anything. Part of him screamed at him to stop, to throw Peter out. But mostly, he just wanted to do what Peter told him, to _please_ him. Stiles was not stupid, he realized what he was doing, what this might say about him. But he didn’t really care. Peter’s eyes and his praise felt way too good to give up right now.

He quickly pushed two fingers back inside of him, whimpering a bit. He was still wet and loose enough that it didn’t hurt much, but his cock was aching and he had to grip the headboard tightly to not touch himself further.

“Please,” he groaned. “I... I need...” He stopped and closed his eyes tightly.

Peter leaned forward. “Eyes on me,” he snapped and Stiles hurried to obey. “Use another finger.”

Stiles swallowed. “I... I don’t... I can’t, I’ve never done that...”

The hand was back on his ankle, rubbing and moving up slowly. “Yes, you can,” Peter assured him. “You will do it. For me.”

Another whimper escaped Stiles’ throat and slowly he pushed another finger into his hole. It burned but he was very glad for his over-use of lube, because he didn’t think Peter would allow him to use more. “I-it hurts,” he breathed out and Peter rubbed his upper thigh.

“It’ll pass,” he promised, his voice swirling in Stiles’ head, dark and low. “You’ll feel so good, my boy. You’re gonna come for me, just from your fingers, aren’t you?”

His cock twitched again, leaking precum on Stiles’ stomach and he arched his back. “W-won’t you touche me?” he asked, panting. “Please, I n-need... please.”

Peter sighed and stood, and for a second Stiles was terrified he’d disappointed him somehow. But then he watched as Peter opened his belt and pants, stripping out of them.

“I don’t think you have a toy like in the video?” he asked casually as he pulled out his flushed and straining cock.

Stiles could only shake his head as he stared at him, his fingers stilling.

“Keep moving your fingers,” Peter ordered and Stiles did, moaning a bit.

“Well, without the toy we can’t re-enact your fantasy, now, can we?” Peter asked, moving closer to the head of the bed.

Stiles shook his head again, his eyes fixed on Peter’s cock which he was stroking idly.

“Then we’ll have to do something else tonight,” the man said. “Move up the bed a bit... Yes, like that,” he added as Stiles did, crying out when it changed the angle of his fingers inside him. “Now open your mouth, my darling boy.”

Without thinking, Stiles did, and suddenly there was a weight on his tongue. It took him a second to realize that Peter had just shoved the head of his dick in his mouth.

He moaned around it, trying to bob his head and take him deeper. He never knew he wanted it before he got the first taste of the other man, felt him stretch his jaw and making him ache.

“Very good, boy,” Peter groaned out, feeding him more of his cock. “Keep moving your fingers, that’s it. You’re gonna come from your fingers in your ass and my cock in your mouth, like the good boy you are. Then maybe tomorrow I’ll bring you something to play with, yes?”

He thrust in and out of Stiles’ mouth slowly, getting him used to the sensation for a while, before he gripped his hair and sped up.

Stiles could only hold on, keep the grip on the headboard, move his fingers desperately and _take it_. It was the best he’d ever felt.

“Look at you,” Peter growled. “Such a pretty mouth. Always knew you’d look perfect like this. My good little boy, my little slut. I’ll have you _reek_ of me, everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Stiles almost blacked out as he came, the words resounding in his head, his fingers pushing against his prostate. His cock jerked and painted cum all over his stomach and chest. Tears sprang to his eyes as Peter shoved his dick in until it hit the back of his throat. He tried to swallow but gagged instead.

Before he could panic, however, Peter pulled out, leaving Stiles’ mouth hanging open. With a quick jerk, the werewolf spurted hot cum all over the boy’s face, some of it landing on his tongue while the rest dripped off his cheek and chin.

“So pretty,” Peter panted. “Should leave you like this, take pictures, to remind you what a little slut you are, who you belong to...”

Stiles whimpered and swallowed, tasting Peter’s cum. “Please,” he whispered and Peter stared down at him.

“Please what?” he rasped, letting go of his cock. “What do you want?”

Stiles swallowed again and ignored how his body jerked as he moved his fingers again. “T-take a picture, please. I w-want to see...”

Peter’s eyes flashed again but he didn’t say anything, just moved back to grab his phone from his jeans. He looked Stiles over, covered in cum, his fingers still inside him, and snapped a few pictures. “Will you look at them when I tell you to?” he asked as he sent them to Stiles’ phone. “Remember what happened, what I did to you? What only _I_ can give you?”

Stiles could only nod, staring at the pictures Peter showed him. He looked... He didn’t even know what to call himself. But the shame he had anticipated wasn’t coming.

Peter left him for a moment and when he came back, he brought a wet cloth. “Let’s get you cleaned up, boy,” he said, his voice softer than it had been the whole time. “And then go to sleep. We’ll play again tomorrow.”

Stiles looked at him and let the man clean him up, not saying a word.

When Peter was done and getting ready to leave, Stiles reached out and grasped his shirt to stop him.

Peter looked down at him. “What do you want?”

Stiles swallowed. “I... I’m glad you didn’t leave with the pack,” he said quietly and the surprised expression on Peter’s face was quickly replaced by a smirk.

“We’ll see if you think so after I’m completely done with you, my boy,” he growled lowly, bend down and kissed Stiles’ forehead before leaving.

Stiles slept.


End file.
